


Use Your Mind

by Random_Quality



Series: Mind Games [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, slight kink negotiation, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis convinces Liam to sext him while using his new found powers. </p>
<p>Set after Don't Stop Thinking About Me you might want to read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if all my titles for this are going to me related to the mind, probably. If you haven't you should read the first part. Unbetaed so mistakes are mine ad the ending is meh, but I HOPE YOU LIKE!

Louis decided that he wanted to know all the Liam could do with his new found power. Was it just the sexual things? Could he just control his penis? How much of it was Liam and how much was Louis liking it way more than he should?

Liam tough didn’t like using this power, especially since they got together. And this was hindering his experimentation.

“I don’t want to, Louis. I just...I don’t know. It’s not right.” Liam insisted, pacing in their shared hotel room.

“I’ve given you complete permission, Liam. It is 100% okay for you to use it now. Before, okay yeah, it wasn’t, but you’ve apologized more than enough.” Louis tried to reason.

“But…”

Louis got up from the bed. He walked over and stopped Liam from pacing a whole in the floor, taking his hand and leading him to the bed before pushing him to sit on it. “Babe, it’s okay.” Louis sighed, straddling Liam’s thighs and sitting on the others legs. “If you’re wondering if this control you have is the only reason I’m with you, it’s not. I’d still want to be with you, okay?” The older boy said, brushing a hand through Liam’s hair.

Liam sighed, burying his head against Louis’ neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Yeah, okay.” He took a deep breath and raised his head. “What do you want to try?”

Louis smiled brightly. “Nothing too big yet. You know we are going to be on different buses tomorrow, well I want you to try when we are on the road. I just want to see if distance is a hindrance or whatever.”

“Okay.” Liam nodded.

“And it will be like sexting! I’m killing two birds with one stone.”

“What?” Liam asked, tilting his head.

“While your...doing your thing. We will be texting back and forth. You know, naughty words and dick picks. The works.” Louis smiled.

Liam rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway, kissing Louis softly. “Sounds fun.”

~+~

Louis faked a yawn, grabbing the attention of the other people on the bus around him. “Awww, man. I’m so tired. Well, Imma gonna go to bed.”

“Louis, it’s 8.” Zayn laughed. 

Louis paused on his way to the bunks. “Uh, well, you know, tour and stuff. Alright night!” He said quickly then raced to his bunk. He waited a few moments to make sure he wasn’t followed then pulled out his phone.

_R u alone~?_ He texted, rolling his eyes at his own clichéness. It took a couple of minutes but eventually Liam replied.

_Yeh ;)_ Louis gulped because, that winky face could mean many, many things. He thought for a moment, deciding to take all his cloths off, not wanting to hassle with it. His phone pinged with another message from Liam.

_What u wearing?_ Louis rolled his eyes so hard he thought they’d fall out. Really? That line?

_That is the cheesiest line, Payne._ He typed out and sent. He wasn’t going to let Liam off that easy.

Louis could practically hear the pout Liam gave him through the next message. _Heyy, i couldnt think of smthg better. asshole._

_You want my asshole ;)_ Louis giggled at his own reply. He was good.

_Hmm, yeh. Like to see it stretch around my cock._

Fuck.

And holy shit, holy fucking shit. Damn Louis wasn't expecting that, because damn. His dick jumped at the image that popped into his head. Liam towering over him, thrusting full force into his wanting entrance. And now he was half hard.

He gasped as what felt like a faint hand ghosted over his ass. Which felt strange because he was sitting on it, but whatever. He gasped again, hips stuttering down. It just felt like something had pushed past his rim and was now filling him. He grabbed his phone.

_Are you imagining fingering my ass?_

_Yeh._ Came Liam’s reply. _y?_

Louis moaned softly as the invisible finger inside him moved. It was so strange, because his hole was dry, but it felt like it wasn’t. _Bc I can feel it, fuck liam, more._

Louis rolled over so he could grind on the bed, as the ghost of Liam’s hands spread over his body. This is what it felt like the first time Liam did this to him. Liam was right in front of him and it felt like Liam was all over him, touching his sides, chest, back, stroking his ass and cock, but Liam never touched him. Louis got so turned on by it, he couldn’t see straight. He honestly couldn’t figure out what was Liam and what was him, but, fuck, he liked it.

What felt like another finger was added and he moaned at the stretch. His phone pinged and he looked at it.

_I bet you take those two fingers so easy, tommo. Desperate for more, arent you? Makes me so hard, baby._ Attached was a picture of Liam’s hard cock, red and wet at the tip.

Fuck, Louis was gone. _Want to suck you, while you’d figure me, Liam. My legs straddling your shoulders so I could do it, take you all in._ He blushed at how dirty that sound, he flipped it to his camera and roise up onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs, making his back curve and ass push out more. He held himself up with one hand and the other took the photo. He looked at and smiled in approval, attaching it and sent it with the message.

He bit his lip as the fingers hit that spot just right, he had to bit the back of his hand to stop the scream that wanted to escape. As he waited for Liam to reply, he reached back with his own fingers to feel at his hole. He gasped as one finger ghosted over it. It was so sensitive. How can he feel so stretched and open, but his hole wasn’t even close.

Panting he looked back to his phone when Liam replied. _Shit, look at you. I bet you havent even tched yourself and youre already dripping._ Louis groaned, looking down to see that he his untouched cock was in fact oozing pre-cum. He was so hard and he hadn't even touched himself once. Suddenly, it felt like a hand closed around his dick and started stroking.

He looked down again and watched as his dick jerked at the feeling, growing wetter. “Ah, ah, fuck, Liam.” He moaned, not as quiet as he should have been, but he didn’t care. Flopping back on his back, he arched his back in pleasure, fumbling for his phone to take a picture. He attached the picture with a groan hips thrusting forward for more.

_Liam, you're so good. Wanking me while you finger me. Fuck and my mouth full with your cock, massaging it with my tongue, Liam please._

Louis was past the point of caring how desperate that sounded, he felt overwhelmed with the feelings. He knew that Liam wasn’t here, on a completely different bus, but it felt like his hands where all over his, stroking him. His hands fisted the sheets, he want so badly to scream out his pleasure but he couldn’t. His phone pinged with a new message.

Liam sent him another picture, hand wrapped around his red cock, and Louis mouth watered. He really wished he had Liam in his mouth. _I’m so close, Louis. Your mouth would feel so good around my cock, look so pretty, Lou._ Louis’ hand wandered to his cock. Damn it he was close, and now that he had his own hand wrapped around his cock the pleasure seemed to intensify. It honestly felt like Liam’s and his own hand was on his cock and it was overwhelming. “Fuck, oh shit.” He panted, hips thrusting forward, but he didn’t want to come, he wanted Liam to tell him to come.

He took another picture. _Li, you don’t know how good this feels, it feels like your hand is on me, but so is mine. Liam, please, tell me to come, please._

Liam’s reply took a little longer this time than the others. When it did come attached with it was picture of Liam’s now flaccid, stomach and hand messy with his release. “Fuck,” Louis moaned, cock throbbing, because he caused that. _Such a good boy, Louis. U made me cum so hard. Youre so pretty. Im going to tell you to come Louis, get ready._ The fact that Liam knew he wanted this and Liam was still imagining Louis over him getting fingered drove Louis mad. He tugged at his cock harder, turning his head toward the wall and trying to muffle his moans into the pillow.

His phone went off and he knew Liam was calling him, and fuck. “Liam.” He whined desperately after answering. “Liam, please.”

He heard Liam breath in a sharp breath, “Shit, alright Louis. Come, baby.”

Louis’ body froze and he came the instant the words left Liam's mouth. He gasped loudly in surprised pleasure, head thrown back and mouth open, as he came over his hand and stomach, trembling violently with the force of it. “Liam.” He sighed, as he came down from his high. He’s pretty sure his brain is mush right now.

“So good, baby. I bet you looked so pretty. Wow.” Liam said over the phone, sounding stunned.

Louis chuckled, smiling lazily at the top of his bunk. “You can say that again.” He giggled.

“You okay?” Liam asked, and he could hear the soft smile Liam probably had on his face.

Louis reached next to him for his shirt and used it to wipe himself off, before getting under his covers. “Yeah, so okay. Brilliant. Lovely. 100% wanting to do that again.”

Liam laughed, bright and happy. “I’m glad.”

“It was so strange, though, Leem.” Louis gushed, he really wanted to talk about how it made him feel. “Like it felt like you were stretching me and hit that spot just right. But I felt and my hole wasn’t even loose!”

“Louis.”

“And it felt like you're hand was on my dick, Leem! And then-”

“Louis.”

“-when I started wanking myself with you it was so intense, Liam. I think-”

“Louis, if you do not stop talking I’m going to throttle you.”

Louis laughed. “Right, sorry. It was just reeeeeeeally good.” Louis stretched out on his bed, wrapping an arm around a pillow. “Did I get you hard again, Leemo?” He teased.

Liam grumbled, “No, but if you didn’t stop, you were going to an I don’t think we have time for that.

Louis looked at the clock on his phone, seeing it was now almost 9. The other were going to start to come and start getting ready for bed pretty soon. “Fiiine.” He sighed, “but we are doing this again and some new stuff. I got an extra special thing planned coming up.”

“Oh god, Lou. What is it.” Liam moaned, “You better not want to do something that could qualify as public indecency.”

Louis faked a hurt gasp. “I would never!”

“Oh god.”

Louis smirked at the horrified tone Liam had. “Don’t worry about it, Liam.”

“You saying that makes me worry, Louis.”

“Good night!” Louis sang into the phone before hanging up. He smiled into his pillow, feeling happy and sated. His phone pinged and he looked of to it

_Good night u asshole._

_You want my asshole ;P_ Louis could practically hear the long suffering groan that came from Liam after he read Louis’ reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. If you want to see something specific within this verse pls do not hesitate to ask for it. Put it here or swing by me [Tumblr](http://randomquality.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
